


Oh Christmas *T*...

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a one and a half year old downsized Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Christmas challenge story done for the Little Danny Yahoo group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Christmas *T*...

“*T*, *Ack*!”  
  
“Yup, looks like a tree to me too,” Jack eyed the huge Christmas tree that he and Teal’c had just struggled inside his house.  
  
“*Ig*,” the one and a half year old, wide-eyed Daniel voiced his opinion as Sam held him in her arms.  
  
“Yes, it’s a big one, Daniel.” Sam gave the colonel a thumbs up gesture.  
  
“As long as it meets Danny’s approval that’s all that counts.” Jack rubbed at a few sore muscles and stretched his back to work out the kinks.  
  
Looking down at the top of Daniel’s bobbing head, Sam laughed. “It seems that it does.”  
  
“*P’tee*.”  
  
Snuggling the little one closer, Sam agreed. “Yep. It’s a very pretty tree, and it will be even prettier once we decorate it.”  
  
“Oooh!”  
  
“I think Daniel’s getting excited.” Sam jiggled the boy up and down on her lap until he let out a delightful squeal.  
  
“Carter, don’t set him off like that! Either you’ll make him pee in his diapers, or I’ll have a dickens of a time getting him to take a nap later.”  
  
“Sorry,” she bit the inside of her lip, trying not to chuckle.  
  
“No you’re not,” Jack grinned at her. “Hey, big guy, where do you think the tree will show off to its best advantage?”  
  
“Over in that corner near your picture window, O’Neill.” Teal’c then helped his friend carry the huge tree over and situate it in the stand that had been prepared earlier.  
  
Seeing that her young charge was full of energy, Sam placed him on the floor and watched him crawl and then try to get on his knees in an effort to see the tree closer.  
  
Plopping his tiny tush down on the thick pile carpet, Daniel settled down nicely to stare in fascination at the size of the tree.  
  
“Buster, you keep that up and I’ll put you to work.” Jack glanced down at the child and smiled.  
  
“*Elp*?”  
  
“Yes, you’ll be one of our helpers.” Jack leaned down to pick the toddler up. Once he had the baby in his arms though, Daniel’s little legs kicked out.  
  
“*No*!”  
  
“What’s wrong, kiddo?”  
  
“He wants down, sir.”  
  
Scowling, Jack glared at Carter. “You suddenly understand what’s going through our munchkin’s head _now_? I mean, through all our years working together none of us managed to do that,” his voice dripped sarcasm.  
  
“Comes from all that time babysitting I used to do for my neighbors when I was a teen.”  
  
“Hmmmpf!” Jack stared straight into the baby’s bright blue eyes. “I know you’re in there somewhere, Danny. _No_ being on the top of the list of things you liked to say to me in the past.” After saying this the baby became so fidgety in Jack’s arms that he was afraid he’d drop the boy.  
  
“*Ad!* Daniel used his vocal chords at full strength just in case Jack did not get the memo.  
  
Glancing sideways at Carter, Jack quirked an eyebrow in question.  
  
Clearing her throat, she wasn’t sure how to put this. “He says you’re bad.”  
  
“This is the thanks I get for getting you such a nice tree?” Jack frowned at Daniel’s upset face which was now turning beet red. “Okay, you want down you’ll get down.” Jack gently placed the toddler back down on the carpet.  
  
There were boxes of decorations piled off to the side of one wall and of course these didn’t escape Daniel’s notice. He crawled over to them, then grabbed an arm of one of the chairs to stand up.  
  
“Should he be doing that yet?” Jack knew Daniel was always advanced for his age but he wasn’t expecting him to start walking yet.  
  
“If you haven’t already, I’d suggest you better child-proof your house fast,” Sam grinned. “I think Daniel’s going to be off and running soon.”  
  
Whistling through his teeth, Jack watched the little one tear through one of the boxes.  
  
Holding up a bright red star, Daniel gazed up expectantly at Jack.  
  
“You and Carter can christen our tree with the first decorations.”  
  
“I too wish to help, O’Neill.”  
  
“Knock yourself out, *T* my man! I’m pooped from hunting up this huge sucker, loading it in my truck and then hefting it in here.”  
  
“You’re missing out, sir.”  
  
“Pull the other one, Carter,” Jack snorted.  
  
“*Ack*!”  
  
“Danny.”  
  
“*Ack*!”  
  
“Danny.”  
  
Sam’s soft laughter startled Daniel as he turned his head to look at her in surprise.  
  
“Got something to say?” Jack crossed his arms and waited for the next barrage of _Acks_ as he glared at Carter.  
  
“Same routine as before, that’s all, sir.”  
  
“It’s good to know that some things stay the same.” Jack leaned down to tickle Daniel’s chin.  
  
The baby’s laughter bubbled out of him, filling the room.  
  
“Sir, I think Daniel wants you to help decorate despite being tired and all.”  
  
“Danny, I’m takin’ a break.”  
  
“No!”  
  
“That was clear enough,” Sam grinned as Jack made a face.  
  
“I believe Daniel Jackson objects strongly.”  
  
“Ya think?”  
  
“*Ack!*”  
  
“You’re not gonna let up are you?”  
  
Daniel gave Jack such a sweet smile that the man melted right on the spot. “Hell! Hand me a box, Carter.”  
  
“One box of ornaments coming right up,” she giggled knowing that he’d cave in the end.  
  
“No one likes a smart ass.”  
  
“Daniel does,” Sam exchanged a sweet look with the baby.  
  
“You think he remembers us from before?” Sometimes Jack imagined he saw a spark of recognition light up Daniel’s features as he looked at him. Though, it could be just wishful thinking on his part.  
  
“Do not under estimate his abilities, O’Neill.”  
  
“Never in this lifetime, *T*,” Jack smirked. “But since he’s been changed I’m going to start laying some ground rules while he’s young.”  
  
“As in what?” Sam asked but had a sneaking suspicion she already knew the answer.  
  
“Rule number one... _no touching_!”  
  
Watching Daniel rattle the box of ornaments and then spilling them all over the floor, Sam shook her head. “Good luck with that one.”  
  
“Danny and I will work on that together.”  
  
“This I would like to see,’ Teal’c added.  
  
“May I ask what rule number two is?” Sam bit her lip, stifling her laughter.  
  
“No running off to greet strangers until I know they’re friendlies.”  
  
“Number three, O’Neill?”  
  
“No marrying alien princesses unless they’ve been vetted by me.”  
  
“I think he’s too young for you to worry that far in advance,” Sam’s eyes danced with merriment.  
  
“Ya gotta start drumming these things into kids while they’re young.”  
  
“*Ack*!”  
  
“I know you want me to shut my yap and start hanging this stuff up.” He picked the boy up again and helped Daniel hang one of the pretty baubles.  
  
“Someone should be filming this,” Sam suggested.  
  
“And someone is,” Janet announced as she breezed into the house, video camera in hand.  
  
“Didn’t know you were coming over,” Jack shouldn’t have been surprised though. All the women on base have been oohing and awing over the kid since the incident.  
  
 _Incident_. Yeah, that’s the politically correct way to explain it. Colonel What’shisface looked one way while Daniel’s _incident_ happened the other. The officer was lucky that he didn’t bust him back down to private over this fiasco. Instead, Jack put a reprimand in the man’s file. If Daniel could have voiced his thoughts on the matter, Jack was sure his friend would forgive the other officer in a heartbeat. That was always Daniel’s way.  
  
“I got here just in time too.” Janet signaled that she was about to start filming Daniel with his very first Christmas tree.  
  
“Don’t forget about me!” Cassie rushed inside carrying more decorations.  
  
“Isn’t this what you call overkill?” Jack asked sharply as he watched Cassie place the full box down near the tree.  
  
“We have tons and figured we could share,” Janet laughed at the colonel’s pained reaction.  
  
“*Assie*!” Daniel nearly lunged out of Jack’s arms as he reached out toward the young teenager.  
  
“Hi, little guy.” Cassie relieved her uncle of his delightful burden and kissed the top of the baby’s nose.  
  
“*T*, *Assie!*” Daniel pointed at the huge tree as if Cassie could have missed it.  
  
“Yes, I see it,” she smiled and hugged Daniel. “I’ll take care of him for you while you guys decorate, Uncle Jack.”  
  
“I have a feeling that Daniel intends on participating and not watching, missy.”  
  
Looking right into the toddler’s bright, blue eyes, Cassie’s heart melted. “With a face like that who could deny him anything?”  
  
“Not us apparently,” Jack’s wry grin made the others laugh.  
  
“Daniel and I will take care of this side of the tree then.”  
  
“I will endeavor to take care of my area as well,” Teal’c offered as he checked on a string of lights that suddenly stopped working.  
  
“And I’ve got this side covered.” Sam winked at Cassie.  
  
“Seems like we’ve got a good handle on this,” Jack nodded his head at Janet. “Make sure you get my good side.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Janet’s soft laughter rang out like a tinkling bell in the livingroom.  
  
“Up, *Assie*, up!” Daniel demanded, scrunching his face.  
  
“Cass, I believe our young man wants lifted up higher,” Janet observed while she continued getting everything she could on video.  
  
“That’s what you want, huh, little one?” Cassie smiled at how fast Daniel nodded his head up and down in acknowledgment.  
  
“I swear this time around he’s gonna be a pilot,” Jack grinned. “Kid loves being lifted up high. He has no fear of heights like he used too and enjoys it when I swing him up in the air.”  
  
“He doesn’t know any better yet,” Janet commented sagely.  
  
“*Assie!*  
  
“Yeah, squirt.” Cassie touched her nose to his and rubbed them together like the Eskimos do. Her efforts were rewarded by the baby’s gurgling.  
  
“*Anta*?”  
  
“You want to know about good ole St. Nick,” Cassie guessed. “Well, he comes to all good little boys and girls on Christmas Eve.”  
  
“Ood*?”  
  
Laying her head on top of Daniel’s, Cassie smiled into his hair. “You’re good all the time.”  
  
“Hey!” Jack objected. “Kid has his moments ya know.”  
  
“Yes, Uncle Jack,” Cassie humored him while winking at Daniel.  
  
“I get no respect,” Jack mockingly grumbled and had Janet howl with laughter.  
  
“Keep that up and all we’ll be seeing is the ceiling and walls going this way and that,” Jack smirked as he watched Janet trying to steady the video camera.  
  
Getting control of herself, Janet started to worry that he may be right and hoped that last footage wouldn’t come out as one big blur.  
  
“*Udolph*?”  
  
“To what does young Daniel refer to?”  
  
“That’s an easy one, Teal’c,” Cassie watched Daniel carefully to see that she understood. “He wants to know if Santa will be bringing Rudolph here.” At the baby’s vigorous nod, Cassie knew she got it right.  
  
“Of course he will, honey,” Sam answered. “He’s Santa’s lead reindeer.”  
  
“Yup! Santa never leaves home without him.” Not paying attention, Jack nearly lost his footing which would have had him falling into the tree. Catching himself, he accidently dropped an ornament that smashed into pieces once it hit the floor.  
  
“*Ow*!” Daniel’s small head bent and stared at the broken snowflake and then back up at Jack. “*Ad*!”  
  
“Huh?” Jack frowned at the boy.  
  
“I think he said - _bad_ ,” Teal’c nodded his head at Daniel, who reciprocated with the same movement.  
  
“I didn’t do it on purpose, forcryinoutloud!”  
  
Daniel shook his head sadly as he continued to stare at the downed ornament.  
  
“This is priceless!” Janet announced with glee. “Everyone at the SGC is going to eat this up!”  
  
“Hey now!” Jack interrupted. “I wasn’t planning on having show and tell for them.”  
  
“You are now, sir,” Sam crowed.  
  
“*Ack!*” Daniel waved his hands in the air and seemed upset.  
  
“Gee, now what?” Jack’s frustration was growing.  
  
“I think Daniel wants you to pay better attention to what you’re doing,” Cassie remarked.  
  
“The kid and me are so gonna have to sit down and have a man to baby talk about who’s in charge around here.” Jack scowled at the child. “I see a lump of coal in your future, Junior.” Happy baby laughter reached his ears which made Jack smile as he remembered another baby’s delightful laughter and the woman he had shared it with. This time he’d make sure that he did everything right... for Danny.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
  
 


End file.
